Revenge
by AngelLee10
Summary: Soul X Maka. A playful and sweet story about Soul, Maka and revenge!


"Soul," Maka mumbles in her sleep. "I… love you." Souls smiles as he brushes her hair behind her ear.

Soul leans down and whispers, "I love you too, Maka." He pulls her to his bare chest and buries his face in her tangle mess of hair. She smells of strawberry shampoo. When she wakes up he will surely tease her about this. He loves Maka's flustered face when she is embarassed. The morning light seeps through the curtains making Maka's skins glow. Soul begins to wake Maka up saying, "Maka wake up its morning.

Maka shifts in her sleep, and mumbles something incoherent. Soul stifles a laugh and shakes Maka gently, "Wake up Maka."

"Just a little while longer," she grumbles.

"As much as I would enjoy that, sadly we must begin the day."

She pushes herself up and says, "Fine." She looks at Soul. Her eyes glazed over with sleep. Her cheeks are flushed and her blond hair in slight curly tangles. Soul tries to stifle his laughter but it escapes him. Maka falls into his arms still not quite awake. She lays there mentally preparing for the day. After a while she straightens up.

Soul grins and asks, "Are you fully awake now?"

"I don't know."

Soul laughs, "How could you not know?"

"I just don't."

"Perhaps this will wake you up," Soul lifts her face to his, and presses his lips to hers. She tries to pull away but is unsuccessful. Soul's tongue separates her lips and slips into her mouth. Massaging her tongue, Maka surrenders and melts into Soul's arms. Soul places his hand on the small of her back and she shivers as tingles run up her back. His lips move from hers trailing down to her collar bone, kissing and sucking gently as a red-purple mark appears. Soul pulls back to look at Maka. Her eyes are watery, her cheeks are flushed, and her lips are wet and red like a rose in rain from the kiss.

Maka gathers her wits and pushes Soul away running to the bathroom she shouts, "Soul you're a pervert!"

Soul throws his head back unable to contain his laughter. Maka slams the door shut muttering, "Idiot." A few minutes later the water begins to run. Soul walks to the door surprised to find it is not locked. He debates whether to go in or start on breakfast. He chooses the latter.

**Maka**

Maka's cheeks are flushed, and her head is spinning. She allows the water to run down her body soothing her tingling nerves. _Why does he always tease me like that?!_ She lathers soap on her body._ Oh one of these days I'm going to get him good! _Maka tries to calm her beating heart as she rinses the soap from her body. She wraps her hair in a towel and wraps her body in another. Maka opens the door slowly and cautiously to be sure the perverted devil (Soul) is nowhere to be seen. She makes a run for her door and locks it. She sighs in relief. _Luckily I can get dressed in peace._

A knock at the door makes Maka jump and she hears Soul's voice, "Hurry up and get dressed breakfast is done." Maka rips the towel from her head and throws a tank top over her chest and pulls her shorts up. She swings the door open hitting the wall which causes a loud thump to shake the walls.

**Soul**

Maka sits at the table wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts. Soul feels the urge to peel the thin layer of clothing off her and tease her about wearing such revealing clothing. Instead he walks over and traces a finger down her spine whispering into her ear, "You know if you wear such revealing clothing I might attack you."

Maka freezes and turns to stone. Soul laughs and turns away. Maka looks at him; he feels her eyes on his back they are filled with so much killing intent. The feeling disappears when she asks, "Where's Blair?"

"She had to leave early for work."

"Oh." Soul looks over at her noticing for the first time her dripping wet hair. He sighs and go gets a towel. When he returns he grabs Maka's arm and leads her to the couch, he pushes her to the floor in a sitting position in front of him, "What are you doing Soul?"

"You should at least dry your hair after a shower," Soul begins to thoroughly dry her hair, shaking the water from the thin strands of blond. Maka takes this as an opportunity to take revenge. She presses her lips to his straining her neck to reach his. She parts his lips with hers. Soul is too shocked to react. Her tongue slips in and coerces his tongue into her mouth, she then bites down. By the time when he gathers his wits she has already pulled away. Tiptoeing out of his reach Maka sticks her tongue out at him.

"That's revenge for earlier!"

Soul springs up chasing after her. He wants more. When he finally catches her he kisses her passionately. He wraps his arms around her holding her tight like he may lose her. "Soul what's wrong?"

"Nothing just savoring this moment with you," he says, his face buried in her damp hair. She buries her face into his shoulder. "Maka, I really love you, more than anything."

Maka places her hands on his chest looking into his crimson eyes she says, "I really love you too, Soul!" She smiles up at him. He smiles back and lifts her from the ground carrying her to the couch to finish his job of drying her hair.

**Fin**

**I hope you enjoy it. ^.^**


End file.
